


御帰り

by Yuutousei



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, M/M, choose your preferred pairing!, no seriously, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutousei/pseuds/Yuutousei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Omi-kun! A short drabble-ish thing for Omi's missing birthday! YAOI implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	御帰り

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 27 February 2009 on my FFN account, slightly edited. Notes at the end are (mostly) from the original post. Posting early since I might be busy at the end of the month.
> 
> I find the lack of Omi-centric fics disheartening :(

By the time he returned home, his apartment was already swallowed by the inky blackness of the night sky. Of course it was - this close to midnight and the whole world (especially in February's) was dark. He grabbed his doorknob lightly, feeling the coolness of it despite the leather gloves on his hands, as he jammed the key in, opening it with nothing more than an ominous creek ( _Must get that fixed_ , he thought to himself, even though he probably never will).

Two steeps, take a turn so he doesn't run right into his table. Omi could do this dance and routine in his sleep (after so many years living above the Koneko, it had become pretty much routine) even after the hell of a mission he had.

Missions like  _that_  one, never sat well with him, even after all this time as an assassin. However, Omi did his best not to think about it, because there was something important he was supposed to be doing today, instead of taking extra work like the obedient dog Kritiker made (and expected) him to be. What was so important about February twenty-

_Ding! Dong!_

Ah, twelve o'clock already! The clocks were chiming in midnight, and that must mean March was rolling in an-

Wait...

March?

Oh, it was his birthday again, wasn't it? Well, past his birthday, since it didn't really occur this year. Omi sighed deeply, feeling the cold that had nothing to do with the lack of heating in his apartment permeate through his body. Maybe he could be selfish this one time and call up a friend-or-enemy (in this sort of business, yesterday's ally becomes the person you have to stab in the back tomorrow - Omi was enough of a realist to see _that_ , especially after one of those kinds of missions) but - no... He couldn't... He just didn't have it in him, and, really, after blowing off all the calls he received since Friday afternoon, skipping Saturday classes, and his shift at the shop, Omi doubted anyone would want to talk to him, friend or foe alike.

Just as the clocks where giving out their last chimes, arms wrapped around his torso. Any one else's arms, and that person would have found themselves a pin cushion with the amount of senbon he would skewer them with. But, no, these were _his_  arms, and Omi allowed himself to relax and enjoy the feeling of being safe.

" **Happy birthday,** " that voice he knew so well whispered into his ear. Omi shivered pleasurably, tilting his head just  _so_  to receive a chaste kiss. Of course, this wasn't the "welcome home" he was expecting, but it was just as good, especially when that kiss was followed by another.

And another.

And another.

This was shaping up to be the damn best birthday he could remember, that's for sure.

_**~::Fin::~** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, er... "Published" Weiss Kreuz fanfic (I've got random bits and pieces written for all sorts of ideas and then those drabbles on DA).
> 
> Happy birthday, Omi-chan; may your days always be lived in happiness (which doesn't happen, dammit Gluhen!)  
> I kept everything as ambiguous as possible to appeal to the most fangirls, ha ha ha. Yes, even Nagi-kun would work (according to a few pictures, Omi is just shy of Nagi's height, but I think officially, Omi's taller by a centimeter, ah, oh well)  
> Send me a review if you want to talk about who I want to be Omi's other half and the mission. Maybe I'll write random one-shots for each of the possible candidates of what they were _planning_ on doing if Omi didn't have work.
> 
> I really cut it close, didn't I?
> 
> ~ _Author's Personal Opinion_ ~  
> The 'mission like that' would be one in which someone "innocent" would be the target (say, Kuro-chan from the Wish A Dream Drama CDs?). ~~For some reason, my preferred Omi partner would be Farfarello (followed by Schuldig and then Ran), but~~ I left it ambiguous enough not to ruin it for anyone else, right? I hope so ^_^;
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
